Surprise,Surprise
by ingrid44
Summary: Bellas has awakened. She experiences an unusual reaction which even Edward has never heard mentioned.  How long will she have to endure it? Will Edward even help with a resolution?


Disclaimer: The characters and places are all the property of Stephanie Meyer. Borrowing her creations for a time with no malicious intent, only for fun. No monies received/none offered.

Word count: 2735

Pairings: Edward/Bella

A/N: Canon/AR

This is a stand alone story, yet does continue from NEW AWAKENINGS. This was written in frustration with BD. So much was omitted that I had to pound out what I had wanted to read/see.

Rating: MA

Summary: Bella has some apprehensions which only Edward can resolve.

The cottage was a welcome surprise, totally unexpected. Bless Esme for her gift. The woman was a sheer genius as a renovator and as a designer. It had been a daunting thought, the prospect of spending my nights under the same roof with the other Cullens. I couldn't always use the sound of running water to drown out my cries during our lovemaking. Aside from the sheer inconvenience of using the bathtub. Once again I was grateful that Edward could not hear my thoughts.

I was still in Edward's arms as he walked about the cottage, showing me all the renovations. Running my fingers through his hair, I whispered to him, "I'm more interested in seeing the bedroom right now. Remember your promise, we have to make up for weeks of lost nights."

He grinned at my words and proceeded down a narrow stone hallway, nodding his head in the direction of an empty room. There's not been enough time to finish this room. It's Renesmee's nursery. Rosalie suggested that you might prefer decorating it yourself. After all, you missed all the enjoyable, human experiences of your pregnancy. According to Rosalie, all pregnant women enjoy shopping for baby clothes, selecting furniture, arranging a nursery. Even having a baby shower. Was she wrong?"

I glanced into the room as he continued past to our bedroom. "No, she's not wrong, except that it applies to women with a normal pregnancy and mine wasn't normal. It wasn't even for very long. I didn't have the time to think of such things."

He entered the bedroom and stool still, allowing me time to look around. "Oh," was all I managed. It was breathtakingly beautiful, a tiny replica of Isle Esme.

Running my fingertips around his ears, I brought my head close to his to whisper, " Edward can they hear us from here? Can you hear their thoughts? Are we now private? "

Edward set me down, wrapped his arms around me and answered, "No, yes but only because I'm sensitive to them and they're still in range, and yes we are."

"Very funny," I replied, resting my head against his shoulder. "So, now you can explain your comments from this afternoon about my blacking out and women experiencing orgasms. Umm, vampire women I mean."

I felt his chest expand as he took a deep breath. "Edward?"

"Bella, is was you. Your reactions took me by surprise this afternoon. I just didn't expect you to have such an intense orgasm. After all we didn't experience anything remotely similar on the Island. The few times I've been forced to umm, ahhh, overhear a couple engaged in sex, the woman's response was no where as intense as yours. Though some are far more vocal. Remember, right now all your senses are heightened and I think your response was due to a newborn's intensity. Most are not interested in making love for quite some time after the change. But you love, you're just not acting like a newborn. I don't think we were overheard, though Jasper would have felt your emotional response. Don't be embarrassed, he is to much the gentleman to discuss it with anyone, and I do mean anyone. No one, but no one ever comments on another couple's lovemaking."

I pulled away, staring at him trying to read the truth in his face. But Edward was to accomplished a liar. "Edward, are you telling the truth? Don't lie please. You're not talking to Charlie now, making up some story." Please, I thought, don't lie to me. Not again. I won't ever be able to trust you and what kind of live would we have without trust? I braced, waiting for his answer.

Since Edward was unable to hear my thoughts, he had become adept at reading my face, my body language. Obviously he felt my slight withdrawal, the stiffness in my body.

"Bella love, I am telling you the truth. Trust me, I'm not lying. There's no reason to lie. If you like we can speak privately with Carlisle. Every one of us has experienced the wild urges of a newborn, the uncontrolled impulses, the all consuming burning thirst. Making love is not high on the agenda. I doubt anyone has ever thought about a newborn's sexual response. Which is why I was surprised this afternoon. You my wife are turning out to be an original, which is why I say again, I am looking forward to learning all about this new Isabella Cullen."

"Truth Edward?" I asked him again.

"Truth Bella. Do you think I would jeopardize your trust? I love you and I've nearly lost you twice now. I would never do something so stupid as telling you a lie, especially when you can check the truth so easily. I love you; you are my life." His hand moved tucking my hair behind my ear.

"You are my life Bella," he whispered again. With that he bent and pressed his lips to my forehead. My hands smoothed his shirt as I relaxed against him.

"Kiss me," I whispered. As his lips touched mine I unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it from his pants. Edward swept me up into his arms and strode quickly to the bed, all without breaking the kiss.

Still holding me in his arms, Edward somehow managed to pull the spread back before gently placing me in the middle of the bed. Sitting down his hands moved quickly and I watched wide-eyed as my clothes were flung across the room. Just as I reached out he stood up and shed his own clothes. Finally joining me on the bed, he pulled me into his arms again taking possession of my mouth. At first Edward just nibbled my lips, his tongue licking them as if savoring a favourite sweet. He kept at this for an eternity, all of thirty seconds before his tongue pushed into my open mouth, exploring it thoroughly. Meanwhile his hands were slowly kneading my breasts, tugging on the nipples, gently rolling them between his fingers.

My own hands were just as busy, slowly learning his shape I reveled in the freedom to finally fully explore his body. We no longer had to fear any sudden response which might maim or even kill me. Eagerly I brailled his back, his hip, shaped his bottom, and explored his groin, fingering his balls. His cock was firm and hot to my touch. Pulling my mouth from his, I squirmed down his body kissing his neck, his shoulders, licking his chest, all the while my fingers massaging his shaft, rubbing it against my mound. "Bella" he moaned, "you don't have to…."

"I want to," I interrupted him. "Please Edward. You wouldn't let me really touch you before, but I'm not that fragile human any longer. You can't hurt me, so, please?"

"Bella, you know I can't refuse you anything. But I want tonight to be a totally new experience for you. Let me…"

"Hmm, a new experience? Well this is new, so lay back, enjoy and quit trying to distract me."

While he was talking I positioned myself, rubbing my breasts against him, pushing a nipple against the head of his cock. I swallowed nervously hoping instinct would guide me. Slowly I brought my head down, kissing his shaft along it's length. And it seemed long, never before having the opportunity to fondle it. It was amazing. Edward's hot swollen cock twitched like a live thing in my hand.

Parting my lips I took the head into my mouth, licking and sucking it. I was vaguely aware of his moaning behind me and but I paid no attention. Could I make him come doing this? I wondered.

Sucking it slowly, I tasted a drop of seeping cum. Edward always had a distinctive scent; it amazed me now to find he had his own flavour as well. My tongue returned to licking along his length before taking him deeper into my mouth, my hands now fingering his balls.

Another groan escaped Edward's lips. "Bella" he whispered, "don't, stop before I…..."

Exploring fingers touched his arsehole and he flinched.

"Ohhhhhh," he moaned and jerked away from my fingers, his hips bucking off the bed.

"Hmm," I hummed against the cock in my mouth, my fingers returning to his arsehole, this time rubbing it gently before pushing a finger inside. Edward jerked again and now I could feel tremors rippling through his body. I sucked his cock deeper, near the back of my throat. My hand holding his shaft started pumping it in sync with my head bobbing up and down. I felt the tightening in his body a second before he released right into my mouth, down my throat. I swallowed the hot milky cum licking the head of his shaft as I did so.

Smiling feeling very pleased with myself, I looked back at him. Edward was lying with his eyes closed, chest heaving. Even though we didn't need to breathe, it was a reflex we just couldn't seem to stop.

"Why are you smiling?" Edward asked.

"How did you….?"

"I know you. You are smiling like the proverbial cat which swallowed the canary. Why? " he asked.

"No reason," I answered still smiling.

"Now who's lying?" he shot back. Arms stretched out, pulling me against him. "I love you," he whispered and rolled me onto my back. His mouth came down hard on my own, his tongue thrusting into my mouth. Hands shaped my body, clenched my breasts, my hips, pushed my legs apart. A hand stroked my thighs before moving up to cup my mound. Fingers rubbed parting me, thumb pressed against my nub as a finger pushed into me.

My hips bucked against him as I grabbed his arms. "Ohhh," I groaned, "not fair."

My breathing grew short while my head rolled about on the pillows.

"So good, that feels so good," I moaned as a second finger pushed into me. A rhythm was quickly established; the sucking on my nipple with the thrusting of his fingers. I moaned again as he started rubbing his thumb against my clit.

"Bella, wouldn't you prefer the feel of my tongue instead of my fingers?' he whispered.

His other hand moved from my breast and now tightly squeezed my bottom. Had we still been on the island, that squeeze would have been unbearably painful, but now it was merely an erotic arousing gesture. Who was I kidding, Edward would have never fondled me so.

"You would do that?" I gasped.

"Bella' he said looking down at me, " I had to keep control before, always watch my movements. There was so very much more I would have liked to do, and now, well we have until eternity to explore and experiment. And oh yes love, I've wanted to taste you from the day we met."

"Edward!"

His head dipped down to my naval, kissing it gently before continuing down my body. Rocking back onto his heels, his hands under my bottom, he raised me to his mouth. His tongue was suddenly there - sucking my clit, tasting and then pushing into me. He pulled my legs over his shoulders, holding me firmly against his face as I bucked against him.

"Edward" I screamed. My fingers dug into the bed as I felt his tongue thrusting in and out, in and out. His teeth bit my nub and I screamed again. If I was the cat which swallowed the canary, then he was the cat lapping up the milk. A finger started to rub my arsehole as the tremors started. Sensations rippled through me as my muscles relaxed. I could feel liquid streaming from me as I came into his mouth and once again the world went white.

Edward was lying next to me holding me in his arms when I slowly opened my eyes.

"I passed out again didn't I? That was, was…." words failed me. "And I thought nothing could top this afternoon," I said turning to face him. "Get any milk?" I joked.

We rested, snuggled next to each other. Neither of us really needed to rest but I enjoyed just lying in his arms, skin to skin.

"Another first," I murmured.

"What?"

"Finally lying in your arms like this without being wrapped in a blanket. You feel warm now, just right."

My hand had been absently rubbing his waist, kneading his back. Slowly, deliberately I reached out cupping his face as I brought his mouth down on mine. I could taste myself on his lips as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. It was a gentle kiss, no urgency. Edward remained quiet, allowing me to explore his mouth at my leisure for all of a minute.

"Bella, I want to be in you, buried as far as possible," he murmured.

Leaning on an arm, still reluctant to place his full weight on me, Edward reached down and positioned himself. With one fierce thrust he was buried deep inside me. As I wrapped my legs around his hips he leaned over and kissed me, opening my lips with his own, and thrusting his tongue into my mouth. Intentional or not, a rhythm developed between his thrusting tongue and his driving shaft.

I pulled my mouth free to demand, "harder Edward, harder." His hands slipped under my hips and lifted me to meet his downward thrusts. My muscles clenched around his cock as he drove faster, deeper into me.

"Oh , yes, yes," I moaned, head thrashing about. His hand inserted itself between our bodies and started to rub my clit, "Fuck me, Edward, fuck me!" I screamed.

"Language, Bella, language' he murmured, all the while grinding in to me. I ignored him, concentrating on the building sensations; close, so close. "Edward" I screamed, as with a final convulsion, my release shuddered through me. I breathed out as the room went white around me, again. As my muscles relaxed, and the spasms gradually lessened, Edward drove hard into me again and then froze. As I gradually came back to myself, I could feel the warm liquid of his release still shooting into me.

"Language, Bella, language' he murmured, all the while grinding in to me. I ignored him, concentrating on the building sensations; close, so close. "Edward" I screamed, as with a final convulsion, my release shuddered through me. I breathed out as the room went white around me, again. As my muscles relaxed, and the spasms gradually lessened, Edward drove hard into me again and then froze. As I gradually came back to myself, I could feel the warm liquid of his release still shooting into me.

"Edward I passed out again. That's at least twice tonight. It never happened on the island, so why now?" The repetition was becoming irksome. Three times today; enough already, I fumed.

I glimpsed a satisfied smirk on Edward's face.

"It happened again? It's simple Bella. Think. I told you before. You're a newborn, still full of human blood. It's in your tissues and will be for about a year. Even though your heart isn't beating, the blood still gets a small amount of oxygen when you breathe. And what are you doing? Your release is so intense, you stop breathing. You're not really fainting in the full sense of the word, but you are shutting off your senses, " he explained. "It all comes back to your being a newborn."

"Oh, " was all I could say. I would have to think about his explanation.

"You know Bella," Edward continued, "you surprised me today. I thought it would be weeks, if not at least a year before you would have any sexual interest. And I was resigned to waiting, believe me," he said.

I could hear the pride in Edwards' voice as I looked at him.

"Edward, one year? I'm going to keep passing out for a year?" I asked, horrified at the thought.

"Oh yes, I believe so, if I can judge by today, and if I have anything to do with it, " he laughed.

I looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Emmett. Can you imagine his face if he knew? Three times, Mrs. Cullen, three times you passed out," he gloated. "And we're free to explore each other, a lifetime in fact. Have I mentioned today how much I love you Bella? You are my life." His mouth crushed down on mine in a deep, satisfying kiss.

Content feeling replete I snuggled next to him, closed my eyes, and slept.


End file.
